Scholarly Misbehavior
by icedrop13
Summary: *Chapter 8 now up!...finally...* What happens when a fiery college student meets a young professor who has a passion that matches her own? imagine... caution for sex and language. rei/jadeite
1. prologue

Scholarly Misbehavior

Hi! This is my first Sailor moon ficcie so try to be gentle. Cringes in fear. Well, generally, this is gonna be Rei/Jadeite fic. It's totally AR so there's not gonna be any scouts in super-short skirts freezing their asses off, so anyway…enjoy. And please review! I would really love to know what you all think of my first attempt!

Oh...by the way...i changed introductory biology to advanced bio cuz Rei is supposed to be a senior and her taking intro to bio just didn't make any sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own jack…or jill for that matter. Anyway, I wish I owned Sailormoon…but I don't…tho it is on the top of my Christmas wishlist…I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while…

Prologue

"Argh! Can you believe the nerve of him?! I haven't gotten a C since…since…I don't know!" Rei fumed, as she stomped out of the classroom, making sure to slam the old oak-wood door for good measure. 

"Jeez Rei! Calm down! It's not the end of the world, you know," Mina rolled her eyes nonchalantly as she tried to keep up with Rei's long strides and flipped her wispy blond hair out of her face. She'd been subject to enough of her friend's endless rants to know not to get too much on her case. When Rei started, it was best to just stay out of her way, unless you had the overwhelming desire to lose a few major limbs. They didn't call her the "Spitfire of Carlton U" for nothing. 

"It's not so much the C as the way he just totally blew me off like that! What kind of a teacher does he think he is?!"

"Well…maybe it would have been better if you had actually talked to him normally instead of pushing the paper in front of him face and demanding an A."

"Still…maybe I would have been nicer if he actually tried to wipe that stupid smirk off his face!"

"Oh you mean this smirk?"

Mina tried to the foresaid expression by lifting one corner of her mouth and quirking up one eyebrow, without much success. What resulted was a lopsided grin that looked more becoming of a clown in a circus than the crowded college hallway they were in at the moment. Rei swiveled to glare at Mina but failed miserably as soon as she saw her ridiculous face. She tried to keep her mouth in a straight line, but her muscles sadly betrayed her as her lips twitched in amusement. Mina kept at it, and eventually, Rei could stand it no longer and burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Mina! I'm trying to be serious here! You're not helping!" Her breaths were coming in short gasps as she clutched her stomach, aching from laughing so much. Count on Mina to break the tension.

"Hey! I thought that happened to be a fairly good impression too!"

"Mina?"

"What?"

"Don't become a comedian in the future."

"Oh? And why not?"

"The people'll be laughing at _you _more than anything else."

"Hmph! So much for my good intentions. I was just trying to cheer you up after Mr. Campton's test! Remind me to leave you alone next time, you grouch."

"Yeah, well thanks for reminding me. God! That man has to be the world's most bitchy, cruel, arrogant, conceited asshole in the world. Just cuz he isn't getting any doesn't mean he has to take it out on us!"

"Personally, I don't think my sex life is any of your concern Miss Lambert."

Upon hearing the deep, rumbling voice right behind her, Rei's eyes went so wide that Mina thought they were going to pop out of her head. She abruptly turned around and met her worst nightmare, the plague of her very existence, the dread of her days, the object she cursed most often….her Advanced Biology teacher…Mr. Jared Campton.

~So???? Watcha think? Good? Sucks? Should I continue? Should I drop it? I would love any suggestions and comments, good and bad! 

Icedrop13


	2. chapter 1

Scholarly Misbehavior

Hey! I'm back with more! This chapter should have a little more Rei-Jed action that the prologue. So, I hope you enjoy it! Oh and thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed! Your comments mean so much to me! Ok...so...On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack…or jill for that matter. Anyway, I wish I owned Sailormoon…but I don't…tho it is on the top of my Christmas wishlist…I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while…

Chapter 1

Rei tried to keep herself from staring, but considering that the 6'1" man was even more gorgeous in crisp, white dress shirt and navy blue slacks than the oversize white lab coat he usually adorned in class, she was definitely having a difficult time. His short blond hair fell rakishly across his curious gray-blue eyes and the way he carried himself reeked of authority and the air of a person who knew he looked good and went out of his way to show it. What a pompous asshole.

Rei scowled. 

"And personally, I don't think it's any of your business what we were talking about, **Professor Campton**."

She especially stressed the last two words, as if questioning his abilities. 

Inside, Jared was steaming. How dare this little girl talk to him like this. Like he was nothing more than lowly scum…lower on the evolutionary scale than even the amoebas that they were studying in detail in class. He kept his composure though. He forced his trademark smirk onto his face.

"Oh? But it is. Aren't you majoring in law, Miss Lambert? Then surely you must have learned the consequences of slandering people in public."

"I also know that slander is one of the hardest things to prove in a court of law. So where's your evidence Mr. Campton?"

"I have plenty of witnesses. I'm fairly certain the odds are against you."

Rei glared at him with enough force to paralyze am army of bloodthirsty Vikings, but he seemed completely unfazed by her harsh looks. 

"Look, Mr. Campton. I don't know what you have against me, but I think I deserved better than that C you gave me on the last test. But since you won't listen to reason and seeing that I have more important things to deal with than you, I'll be going now."

She whipped around and started to march valiantly down the ranks of students who were now staring unabashedly at her when am firm hand reached down and clasped unrelentingly down on her arm. 

"Not so fast Miss Lambert. I think I need to have a little one on one chat with you. Four o'clock today in my office."

"I don't have anything to discuss with you sir." Rei bit out every word icily, with her annoyance and utter hatred for him evident in every syllable.

"Four o'clock Miss Lambert."

His tone left no room for contradiction.

Rei let out what sounded like a cross between a sigh and growl of utter frustration. She briskly slapped away his hand, which was still clamped down on her arm like steel. Grabbing Mina quickly, she nearly ran down the hallway, plowing down any hapless freshman that stood in her way. It didn't matter, just as long as she could get as far away from that abominable man as physically possible. 

Jared watched as the agitated girl rushed down the hallway, anger rolling off her in almost perceptible waves. He shook his head. Why did they have to stick him a class with such a little spitfire? The Fates were cruel, cruel beings….

"Hold up Rei! I can't keep up!" Mina yelled as she trotted alongside Rei….or at least tried to keep up. Rei was so mad at the moment that she probably would be able to intimidate even the fiercest lion into tears. 

"Why won't that fucking jerk just leave me alone! Jesus! What the hell did I ever do to him!"

"What do you think he wants to see you for?"

"Probably to bitch at me some more about my 'poor attitude' in his class."

They finally made it outside the stuffy college building. If she had to stay one more second in there, Rei though she would have burst like a balloon. Not to mention the fact that her blasted Bio teacher could be around any corner, or air vent for that matter, eavesdropping and just waiting for her to say something inappropriate that he could rail on her for. 

It was only a short, 3-minute walk back to their dorms. Being a senior did have its quirks after all. The frosh dorms were almost 15 minutes away, on the north edge of campus, where the most action that occurred was a book falling off the bookshelf in the library and the librarian ripping her skirt trying to pick it up. 

Rei carelessly shoved the key into the decrepit door that looked like it would probably open even without a key. As soon as the door opened, she was greeted with a blast of loud exercise music that shook her whole entire body. She painfully tried to work her way into the room, a rather tough task considering the massive quantities of unwashed and washed clothes that were scattered all over the dirty wood floor.

"Lita?!" She attempted to shoot over the booming music, but to no avail; her voice just couldn't compete with Richard Simmon's. She kicked away piles of clothes left and right to try to blaze a trail to her deaf roommate, who was currently so engrossed in executing jumping jacks that a herd of elephants could stampede through their room and she wouldn't even notice.

"Hey Lita!" This time Rei screamed loud enough to wake the dead and sure enough, Lita turned around with a confused look on her face. 

"What?!" she screamed back.

"Can you turn that thing down?!"

"What?! I can't hear you! Talk louder!"

Rei gave up trying to talk over the hyperactive man on the television screen and marched right over to TV and switched the whole thing off with one quick flick of her wrist. 

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" cried Lita indignantly.

Rei rolled her eyes upward as Lita reached for a water-bottle and towel to wipe off her sweat. 

"Well, what's up your ass today?" Lita asked as soon as she had cooled off a bit.

"Nothing. My Bio teacher's just a prick. That's all."

"Oh, you mean that really hot blond?"

"Yeah….I mean NO! Who would think that moron's cute?"

"Well, he kinda does look like an angel, especially that one time we saw him napping in the library."

"Whatever….more like the angel from hell. Besides, he was drooling all over the table that time." Rei muttered underneath her breath. 

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What happened girl? Something must have gotten you this pissed."

"Yeah well, the ass decided to give me a C on the last test we just had, and when I went up to talk to him about it, he just looked at me like I was some sort of idiot and told me that he doesn't negotiate grades. I mean, what the hell is that all about?! And then when Mina and I were walking down the hall away from his shitty class, he was like stalking us or something, and just happened to be there when I started calling him names…"

"I'm afraid to ask, but what sort of names?…"

"Um…."

"Rei!"

"What?! He deserved everything!"

"So? What did he do?"

"Told me I had to see him after class at four."

"Shit! Don't you have track practice until 5 today?!"

"Crap! I totally forgot about that! Coach Marsano is totally gonna bust my ass if I don't show up on time! What time is it now?!"

"2:55!"

"Fuck! I only have 5 minutes to get there!"

What ensued was just pure chaos, with Rei rushing about the room trying to get her clothes and gear together while Lita continued her one on one conference with Richard Simmons…

2 hours later….

Jared Campton glanced at his watch for what seemed to be the nth time today. Where was that damn girl? All he wanted to do was talk to her about that grade that she seemed so adamant on arguing with him on. He ran a hand through his unkempt bangs, letting them fall in whatever direction they deemed natural. What was up with that girl? First, she yells and throws a fit about her grade, and then she doesn't care at all?

He shrugged to himself. What a girl. They just did not mix. Both of them had such explosive tempers that recently, half the class seemed to be devoted to their heated debates instead of cell respiration, photosynthesis, or whatever he was supposed to be teaching at that point. She was passionate; he'd give her that all right. Passionate, wild and beautiful. Who wouldn't see that at least? She could pass for a fucking model! With her jet black hair that seemed to be streaked with a natural tinge of purple and her amethyst eyes that seemed to burn and flame whenever he looked into them, she was almost exotic. At an average height of 5'6" and slim figure, she was hardly daunting to him, but she carried around an aura of undeniable sensuality, a raw and unbridled passion. He could just imagine what a little savage she'd be in bed. Probably moaning and purring under him….

He shook his head clear of such thoughts. Even her beauty couldn't save her from the mountain of trouble she was in with him. He wouldn't let her off so easy tomorrow. 

"_Well, might as well get some work done_," he thought as he dug through his briefcase and lifted out a thick folder full of lab reports that he had to grade. Actually, two sets of lab reports. Count on him to procrastinate…

A few minutes later, he wasn't even done with the first paper yet, when his office door banged open. And who should come breezing in but Rei, her waist-length hair now put up in a high ponytail swinging back and forth with her every movement. He lifted his eyes, ready to reproach her for her tardiness, but he felt his mouth go dry when he saw her.

She had apparently just come from some sort of practice. Rei was wearing only a black sports bra and black running shorts that only covered her upper thigh. That wasn't what got to him though; he had seen women dressed in less and hardly as impressive. What really riveted his attention was the sheen layer of sweat that coated every inch of her alabaster skin. She was breathing laboriously, her breasts heaving up and down under his watchful gaze, obviously just done with some intense physical exertion. The sight of her panting and wiping off the sweat on her forehead with a small towel was just too much for him. He had to have her, then and there. It didn't matter.

"Sorry, Mr. Campton. I had track practice, and I totally forget about the time. I'm really sorry but my coach would've killed me if I—" 

Rei never got to finish her sentence as Jared came over to where she was leaning against the wall and without warning, grabbed her roughly by the shoulders with such force that she'd probably be sporting bruises for the next 2 weeks. He abruptly pushed her up against the wall, leaning in as close as possible. She gasped in surprise and tried to push at his rock hard chest, but all her attempts were futile. She knew she was fighting a losing battle as soon as she saw the dangerous, predatory gleam in his eyes….

~Well, that's it for now! Hehe…I'm cruel aren't I? Sorry…don't worry, I'll have the next chapter out within 2 or 3 days…or maybe sooner if I get enough incentives…*hint, hint* 

Icedrop13


	3. chapter 2

Scholarly Misbehavior

Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys keep me going! Anyway, sorry to keep you hanging with the last chapter…hehe…I'm really evil….well, enjoy and keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack…or jill for that matter. Anyway, I wish I owned Sailormoon…but I don't…tho it is on the top of my Christmas wishlist…I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while…

Chapter 2

When his lips touched hers, Rei didn't know how to respond to the flood of emotions that he left in his wake. Having not dated much, which Mina attributed to her tendency to scare off men, Rei was at a complete loss of what to do. No one had ever kissed her like this. His mouth was harsh and demanding but at the same time gentle and she felt like at the moment, his life was centered around her, around this kiss, and nothing else mattered. After her initial reaction of shock, she felt the pleasure coming. She was intoxicated, drunk on him, drowning in his kiss. She closed her eyes and gave a tiny groan as the towel in her hand dropped in a flutter of white. Her slender arms crept up despite her mental protests and linked behind his neck. God, he was so tall! She practically had to stand on her tippy-toes to even reach him. 

Jared was stunned out his mind. _My god, I'm kissing a student! What if I get caught?! Then I'll really be in a shithole! _But when her gentle fingers started tracing delicate patterns on the nape of his neck, he lost whatever self-control he once possessed. _Screw this!…Rather, screw her…_A low, feral growl escaped from his throat as he pushed her further against the wall and drew her even closer to his hard body, which was becoming harder by the second. His hands roughly tightened around her waist and he tipped her neck even further down to gain easier access to pillage her cherry-red lips. She tasted like cherries and chocolate and smelled of lavender and…sweat. Geez, he would strip her right there on his office table if he ever got the chance! She was so fucking gorgeous! His tongue gently prodded at her lips, beckoning her to open up and give up more of her deep secrets. He wanted to know everything, to taste everything…everything.

Rei whimpered in surprise when he felt his tongue against her lips, pushing and urging. She opened her mouth a tiny bit in compliance and felt his tongue immediately dart in, dancing and intertwining with her own. At that point, she gave up all attempts of trying to think coherently. The things he was doing to her senses were just too much. Her chest was pressed up against his and they were so close they could probably be glued together. 

He had to have more. Jared had never truly been an obsessive person, but with Rei, it seemed he couldn't control anything. He was reduced to the primal force that drove him on to plunder her swollen mouth over and over again. He loosened one hand from around her waist and trailed it along her side, feeling her shiver wherever his hand touched her smooth skin. It met the obstacle of clothing, her sports bra to be exact. He slowly slipped his wandering hand under the edge and started to pry it off of her. What an annoyance clothes could be sometimes!

Rei's eyes snapped open. _Oh my god! This cannot be happening! He's my teacher! It's just wrong!_ She pushed away with all the force she had left in her, and stumbled over to across the small room, which was barely larger than a walk-in closet. Her hand flew up to her mouth to cover her mouth in horror. Her and Mr. Campton of all people! What if someone saw? The scandal would be all over campus in a matter of minutes! She would never live it down. She glanced left and right, panicking. What was she thinking!

"I assure you my office is quite secluded. I doubt anyone will have seen that little show we just put on."

Her gaze immediately snapped up to his face, his hair somewhat rumpled now from her careless hands. He still had that infernal smirk on his face! Rei's eyes darkened with rage. How dare he! He took advantage of her obvious confusion and moved in for the kill, a predator who had his target from the beginning. He was just toying with her! She was just a game to him! A fresh piece of ass for him to conquer!

"You bastard! What the hell was that all about?!" She bellowed with enough force to shake the ground and probably even the entire rickety building they were in. 

"Your punishment for being tardy for our appointment Miss Lambert." His lips twitched up in a half smile, taking pleasure in her flushed face, which was as red as a flaming tomato. 

"You could've just given me detention, you know."

"Oh, but that's so high school-ish and so much less entertaining. And besides, you weren't complaining just a second ago."

"I…I didn't even know what was going on!"

"I'm sure you did Miss Lambert. I wasn't the only one in the kiss, if I recall correctly."

"What the hell do you want?! I thought this was about my grade."

"Well, next time you want to come talk about your 'grade', I suggest you come dressed in something more appropriate and less…" he licked his lips suggestively, " provocative."

"What?! I just came from track! You expect me to be a three-piece suit or something? Besides, that doesn't give an excuse for what you did!"

"Actually, I'd rather like it better if you were in a 2-piece bikini instead."

"Ugh! Can't you talk normally without alluding to something sexual every other second?! Well, I apparently can't have a decent conversation with you."

She gathered her nerves, or whatever was left of them, and started to turn the knob of the door, when his hands came down on either side of her head, trapping her between the door and him. 

"I'm not done with you Miss Lambert."

"I think we are done." came her cool reply.

He straightened up and let out a frustrated sigh, raking one shaky hand through his blond mop of a head, a customary sign that he had screwed up and knew it.

"Look Miss Lambert, I don't know what came over me. If you want an apology…" Rei rolled her eyes exasperatingly. "Fine! I'm sorry! That was completely out of character and unprofessional for me to do. You have my sincerest apologies."

"Yeah…whatever…I bet that's what you tell all of them." Rei mumbled, not that it escaped his sharp ears.

"I was planning on talking to you about you grades actually. They've been dropping significantly. I've seen your record and this pattern doesn't seem to fit all the other grades on your transcript. I'm just wondering if something's going on that you want to discuss. Anything happen lately?"

"Yeah, you." was the smart retort.

"Miss Lambert, I'm trying to make it up to you. Stop trying to act like a spoiled little brat and just tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth, you dick! I had all good grades before you came along! I should be asking you what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Insulting me is not the way to get on my good side Miss Lambert."

"Who said I even cared about getting on your good side. Why should I care what you think about me! You're just going to screw me over anyway!"

Jared raised a questioning eyebrow at this particular comment, and Rei had the grace to blush at her choice of words. He let out a huff of air.

"Ok, Miss Lambert. Let's come to a deal then. What do you propose we do about this?"

Rei assumed he was talking about the kiss.

"Well, for starters, you can stop trying to put the moves on me! What do you think I am? A hoar? I'm not gonna be your plaything just for a good grade!"

Jared shook his head in amazement and chuckled. This girl was just too stubborn. Actually, he wouldn't really mind if she was a hoar…at least he could have her in his bed that way. But he was low on funds at the moment anyway, and besides, he didn't think the suggestion would go over too well with her either. 

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that. It won't happen again, scout's honor."

He held up both hands in surrender. Rei glanced sideways at him. Could this man even be trusted? Just a few minutes ago, he had been kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Now he's pledging to his honesty. She snorted indignantly. He was about trustworthy as her stepmother, and that was certainly not a compliment. 

"I don't have time for this shit Mr. Campton. Good-bye."

With that, she turned on her heel and started to open the door again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his hand reach out for her yet again. With her back to him, she closed her eyes and prayed for patience…and courage.

"Mr. Campton, if you attempt to obstruct my departure any longer, I can assure you that the results will not be pretty. I've been told I have an extremely loud voice. Now, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble, now would we?"

Her voice was saccharine sweet but coated with venom. He caught her meaning and dropped his extended hand, letting her open the door.

"Thank you Mr. Campton."

She was halfway down the empty hallway "_thank god he bought my bluff otherwise I'd be in real trouble right now" _when he called out after her.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow Miss Lambert."

Her only reply was an upraised middle finger behind her back as she swept forward, not daring to make eye contact with him again. She may have seemed all wit and sarcasm in front of him, and it was just as well that she kept up the charade, but she was trembling inside. Trembling at what had just happened. Trembling at what she had felt. Trembling at the fact that she almost didn't stop. Trembling at what could have happened.

Jared watched her leave, her seductively innocent form growing fainter and fainter as she walked further and further away. What had happened back there? He had never gone this far. Sure he had had fantasies and nasty little daydreams just like every other male alive, but that was normal, right? But he had never come so close to doing this….the unspeakable. She was his student for Christ's sake! He walked back to his office, and collapsed down in his swivel chair, one hand to his head, as if massaging his temples was the way to cure everything.

__

"Man I need some Advil." 

~Well? How was that? Please review! Ok…I kinda need everybody's opinion on this. Should I make their physical relationship progress really fast, or should I slow it down and draw it out a little more? Please tell me! I already have an idea formed in my head for the rest of the story, but I want your opinions on the pace of the story! Ok, well thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Icedrop13


	4. chapter 3

Scholarly Misbehavior

Hi there again! I hope you're all enjoying this fic cuz I'm sure enjoying writing it…not to mention reading all the reviews that I get! Yay! Well, here comes Chapter 3! Ta-da!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack…or jill for that matter. Anyway, I wish I owned Sailormoon…but I don't…tho it is on the top of my Christmas wishlist…I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while…

Chapter 3

Rei shakily pounded on the crude oak wood slab that had only recently been dubbed a door. Before, it had only been referred to as "the thing that looks like termites got to it before we did". She didn't even have the strength to dig through her purse for her keys. She only hoped that Lita had returned Richard Simmons to Blockbuster already. Now was the not the time to share her one and only roommate. 

Lita opened the creaking door with only a robe on and an imprint of the frilly edge of a pillowcase on her cheek. Her bouncy chestnut curls stuck up in all sorts of unearthly angles. She yawned audibly and scratched her neck liberally before finally directing her gaze towards Rei. But when she did, her eyes went as round as saucers. Rei always prided herself on looking picture perfect, but…

"You look like you just got out of shit creek! What the hell happened to you?" 

Rei let out an unsteady breath and managed to make her way over to the decrepit couch before her knees completely gave out and she fell ungracefully with a thump onto the sagging cushions. She fell forward and buried her forehead into a pillow that was spotted with numerous spills from God knows what. She mumbled agitatedly and stuffed her head further in. Lita leaned in closer, her brows furrowed in obvious puzzlement.

"What did you say sweetie? Speak up."

Rei's head jerked up suddenly, a marked scowl marring her features.

"Mr. Campton's a perv."

"What? I've heard you call him a dick, a shithead, a crackbaby, a…"

"Flower fucker." Rei supplied.

"Actually, that's a new one. But I've never heard you call him a perv. What happened? He hit on you or something?"

Rei just flopped her face into the pillow once more. Lita's widened immeasurably and she gave a short gasp.

"He did, didn't he!"

Rei only burrowed deeper. Lita scooted over to the couch and pulled the pillow out from underneath Rei despite her friend's visible dismay.

"Well spill it Rei! I want to know all the nasty details! Was he any good?"

"How would I know?"

"But I thought you said…"

"It's not like I had sex with him. He just kissed me. That's all…"

"And?"

"And what? End of story."

"Oh come on! I know there's more that you're not telling me here."

"Fine! Nosy little bitch. He kinda tried to strip me…"

"What the hell?! Where the fuck was this?"

"In his office. I guess he thought he could get away with it cuz no one was around."

"Wait, let me get this straight. YOUR BIO TEACHER ALMOST FUCKED YOU?!"

Rei grimaced at Lita's volume and clamped her mouth shut with her hand. 

"Lita! Will you shut the fuck up! All of Wychester can hear you!" 

Lita bent her head lower and sent a sideways glance at Rei, whose face was flaming at the time. Rei, the ever composed and cool Rei, was actually embarrassed! Lita made note of this, and filed it away for future blackmail, as in the manner of all dedicated friends. 

"So…what are you gonna do about this then?"

"Ugh! I don't know! Maybe I'll just pretend like nothing happened and he imagined the whole thing."

"Somehow, I get the impression that he's not one to just let things go. What if it happens again?"

"Then he's gonna lose a vital organ, or just the most important part of his anatomy."

Rei looked so deadly serious about the proposed solution that Lita burst out in a fit of giggles. Even in the most dire of situations, Rei's dry sense of wit and sarcasm never left her for very long. 

"Oh Rei! But what a waste. That's the best part of him too! He won't be able to think if you permanently injure that!"

At this, Rei rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. Lita, slightly insulted, grabbed the pillow that had previously been under Rei and soundly wacked her on her butt. Rei yelped indignantly and grabbed the other pillow that was actually intact and soon, a full-fledged pillow fight had broken out in Room 318 of Wychester Hall, with two hysterically laughing girls in the midst of it.

After Rei and Lita had finished picking up the scattered feathers, with Lita claiming supreme victory and Rei fervently denying it, a widely grinning Lita turned to Rei once more.

"So…was he a good kisser?"

The only response Lita got was a sound whack on the back of her head. And the feathers flew once more.

At the same time, in Gingham's Bar….

"You what?!"

Nathan had nearly sprayed out his Coors all over his three other companions. He was now choking and coughing, desperately trying to empty out his lungs of the offensive liquid while his friend Kyle was mercilessly pounding on his back.

"God. You'd think I'd committed some sort of crime," Jared muttered, staring at the rim of his mug as he gripped it even tighter.

"Um…you probably did. I doubt seducing a student in your private office is in the teacher handbook."

"Shut up Nath. Besides, it was just a kiss."

"Yeah, tell that to her parents when they're suing your sorry ass in court."

Jared sighed and looked around.

"Is no one on my side?"

"Nope. We're not the ones groping students," came a deep, quiet voice from behind Nathan and Kyle.

"Great encouragement you are Zyler."

"Happy to oblige."

"So what are you going to do now? Obviously, you can't continue," mused Kyle as he took a refreshing gulp of beer. 

"Hey, who said I can't? If I want her, she'll be mine," Jared drawled confidently.

"Hello? Did somebody fuck your brains out or something?! Because you sure don't seem to be using them right now! She's a student, which means under every single school regulation, she's a fuck taboo!" exploded Nathan, now recovered from his accident.

"Not if no one finds out."

"I thought you didn't even want her. If I remember correctly, you said quote 'That little bitch? I wouldn't screw her if she were the last person alive on earth'." Zyler quipped, grinning ear to ear at having caught his friend in such a position.

Jared blanched considerably. He had actually said that? Hell! She certainly wouldn't be the last person he would want to fuck. Actually, probably one of the first! He was getting an enormous hard-on just thinking about her and the way she responded to his every touch and kiss. She was practically melting underneath him, begging for him to rip off all her clothes and take her right there on his desk, on the wall, in the closet, whatever. Then, of course, she had to be the typical good girl and back away. He shook his head. No, she certainly wasn't your typical good girl. Good girls don't openly flip off their teachers, who have the grade-book at their disposal.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Should I start trying to find you a new job then?"

"You little fucker! I'm not gonna—"

"Boys…your food's done."

The four of them graciously received their orders along with a gawking waitress, who must have been freezing considering how much she was wearing, or rather, how much she was NOT wearing. The girl stared in blatant admiration and awe. To say that these guys were gorgeous was an understatement; they could put any movie star to shame.

Cara turned to the person sitting right in front of her. His straight blond hair was short cropped and his mysterious gray-blue eyes bore into her like he was searching her mind for something. She shivered a bit at the sensation. She could see the impressive six-pack abs through the tight white muscle tee and the narrow waist that was held by a plain belt and baggy dark blue jeans. The other three were certainly no exception either.

The one to his left had short brown hair, a bit shaggy but quite fitting. His chocolate gaze settled right on her chest and she didn't even have the urge to cover up. He licked his sensual lips with a lust and confidence she had never seen before. Judging by his sleek black Armani suit, she assumed he was definitely well off; an air of self-importance and money seemed to go with the territory.

The one sitting next to him was the tallest one of the group, with a neat head of silver hair, which was a result of inheritance more than old age, and steely, ice-blue eyes. His short hair was slicked back with gel, and the burgundy dress shirt and pressed black dress pants seemed to be so well tailored to him. Cara had a hard time keeping her breathing even. She had never seen such a fine group of men, who she assessed to all be around 27 or 28 or so.

The last man didn't even look at her. He had a thick mat of short, dark-golden curls that enveloped his head like a halo of sorts. His wired rimmed glasses were definitely a good choice, bringing out his lucid emerald eyes. In a tight, black turtleneck sweater and loose khakis, he looked delicious enough to eat, but his gaze seemed more riveted on the thick textbook in front of him. 

Cara merely sighed and turned away. These guys were way out of her league. As she walked by them to return to the kitchen to fill more orders, she felt a crisp slap on her butt. With a horrified gasp, she spun around only to see the last man smirking his head off at her as the three behind him all laughed openly. With her eyes brimming with tears and humiliation stinging in her heart, she rushed out, the tray clutched tightly to her chest.

"Man Zyler! You're such an ass sometimes!" gasped out Kyle in between strangles of laughter.

"Well, speaking of ass, her's wasn't all that bad," chuckled Zyler. He had always been an incorrigible flirt.

"And since, we're on the topic of asses here, I'm gonna go get me some," said Nathan, standing up and grabbing his briefcase. 

"Got a hot date tonight, Nath?" asked Jared, still wheezing from laughing so much.

Nathan's eyes shone and a broad smile graced his face.

"Hell yea. That model I've been dating for the past week. She's got legs that wrap like pipe-cleaners."

With a wave of his hand he swiftly walked out of the bar.

"Lucky bastard," mumbled Jared, staring as his friend frantically hailed a taxi, which screeched off into the night.

~So….how was that? Please review! I live on your comments. I'll probably be updating every week or so after this. I would do it more often and crank out chapters faster, but damn schoolwork! If I have to see one more college app, I'm gonna crack! Oh well…I'm done venting! Please review!

Icedrop13

*Note: The other generals/senshi are in this story, but it is definitely centered around Rei (whose real name is Reichel Lambert) and Jared. I'm thinking about writing a separate fic for each of the general/senshi pairs after I finish this one. What do you all think? Should I go ahead with that plan? 


	5. chapter 4

Scholarly Misbehavior

Hey! I'm back….with a brand new chapter nonetheless. Sorry for the long delay, but school has just been absolutely hectic lately, but i'll try to update more often. Thanks for all the reviews! So now that you've met the guys, what do you think? Even they might come off as jackasses a little bit, don't worry…I guess it's kinda part of their charm in a way. There's some more Rei/Jared interaction in this chapter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack…or jill for that matter. Anyway, I wish I owned Sailormoon…but I don't…and I'm not even worth suing since I'm as poor as a church mouse…I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while…

Chapter 4

Jared's eyes narrowed angrily, eyes glued to her form as she came into his class. She hadn't even so much as given him a glance and on top of that, to add salt to the wound, she had come in with her arm latched on to some other boy, laughing animatedly at whatever he was telling her. She was dressed to kill and it was driving him crazy. She was clad in skin-tight, black leather pants and a fiery, red droop-neck tank-top, to show off those lovely pale arms of hers. Jared coughed loudly to gain the attention of the class and then turned to the blackboard to start his lecture on the intricacies of glycolysis.

Rei had made sure she didn't come to class by herself. She just didn't think she could face Mr. Campton alone at that point. She didn't want to be put in such a vulnerable position again. Of course, this required an effort on her part to actually get the attention of some stupid, unsuspecting male. She shuddered at thinking of the terrible experience. It took so much acting and self-restraint for her to pretend to welcome Chris' none-too-subtle advances. She had to hold in the urge to punch his lights out when he put his arms around her shoulders in the hallways to walk her to class. But upon seeing Mr. Campton's furious face as she waltzed in, clinging to Chris and hanging on to his every word, laughing insanely at his completely tactless jokes, she gauged that it was well worth her own personal discomfort. She smirked to herself. _Damn I'm good._

Suddenly, Jared knew what she was doing. _Well, two can play that game Miss Lambert. And I can promise you that I'll be the one on top…in more ways than one._

"Miss Lambert, will you please come up to the board, seeing as how you're paying such close attention to my class. Write the chemical formula for the oxidation of glucose into pyruvate."

Jared's stern voice snapped Rei out of the delightful little reverie that she had currently been having on her wonderfully empty Biology notebook. She got up from her seat and made a point not to make eye contact with him as she walked briskly up to the front of the class. Unfortunately, there was only one little area that she could walk past beyond the desk to get to the chalkboard, and it was occupied at the moment…by the loathed Mr. Campton. She pouted for a second and then, huffing out a bit, decided to try to sidestep him. Jared had other ideas though. He stepped up even closer and as she brushed by, he made sure she felt every contour of his perfectly sculpted body.

Rei's eyes grew round as she felt his hand brush the small of her back ever so lightly. It was barely more than a feathery touch, but she shivered anyway. What was he thinking?! They had an audience of more than 40 students and he was still making passes at her! She decided to not let him affect her in any visible way. Rei lifted her chin high up in the air and glided right past him to the chalkboard, where she proceeded to write the correct answer, and then in a fit of rebellion, she impishly tossed the chalk to her stunned teacher and sauntered back to her seat. The rest of the students tittered with laughter, which was soon silenced by his reprimanding voice.

"That's enough. Well, that's the correct answer Miss Lambert, but I would appreciate it if you would at least make an effort to stay awake in my class."

"But why do that? I think I learn more biology in my dreams, Mr. Campton. You would want to deprive me of my education, now would you?"

"I'll remind you that your transcript is heavily dependent on me Miss Lambert. What graduate school are you applying to again? One bad word from me…."

Rei bristled and glared at him with unconcealed ferocity.

"You don't have a right to—"

"I am your professor Miss Lambert. Must I remind you of the hierarchy of the college system? I think it would serve you well to behave a little better for me. And I suggest you go to bed if you want to dream of biology."

The last sentence had a hidden meaning that only Rei picked up on, but she kept it to herself. It wouldn't do her any good to make a racket like some spoiled child right now. She knew he had won this round, but she vowed it wouldn't happen again. 

She swung around at Mina's incessant poking her in the side. 

"What?" Rei hissed, annoyed. 

"Whoa…ok, well anyway, besides your extremely pissy mood, is there something going on between you and Professor Campton that I don't know about. There's some definite biochemistry going on between you two," whispered Mina.

"Long story. I'll tell you later," grumbled Rei, slumping down in her seat upon seeing Jared's triumphant smirk, directed towards her no doubt.

Mina looked at her curiously but left the matter alone. She would find out soon enough. There were no secrets between Rei and her close friends. That was one of the great things about her. She hated her enemies with a passion that made you feel sorry for whatever unfortunate soul who happened to earn her dislike. But she was also completely open and devoted to her close friends, the most dedicated and loyal person you could ever hope to meet.

The rest of class was rather uneventful, the typical homework assignment overload of a 100+ pages to read within 2 days and the typical collective groan of students that accompanied it. Rei was just happy that she would finally be getting out of his sight. That man was just too much for her! She shoved her book and handouts with abandon into her bookbag and turned to make a quick exit, when who should be blocking her path but the bane of her life, Mr. Campton yet again. She shifted her legs and put one hand on her hip, not bothering to hide her contempt for him.

"What do you want now, Mr. Campton?"

"Such a tone, Miss Lambert. I just wanted you to help me photocopy some papers for my Introductory Biology class. I would do it myself, but I need to set up for the lab they're doing."

"Well, I'm kind of busy, so could you ask someone else to do it?"

"The papers are in my office, and as far as I know, you're the only one who knows where it is."

"But I have previous appointments."

"Oh? And just what might they be?"

Rei opened her mouth but found no excuse for her to bullshit. She racked her brain quickly for an escape route but came up empty. Mina, sensing her friend's jam, quickly interjected.

"She has a date with Chris, Mr. Campton."

Bad idea. Rei slapped her hand to her forehead as Jared's eyes narrowed again, giving off a hard blue glint. Count on Mina to try to help but instead bungle up the situation even more. That was the worst excuse possible at that point!

"He can wait for a few minutes, can't he?" Jared said in a low voice, trying to keep his temper in check. That little slut! Yesterday, she was acting all innocent and inexperienced, even going so far as rejecting him, and suddenly, she has a boyfriend already? Well, he would make sure their relationship wouldn't last. Whatever he targeted, he made sure he got.

Rei sighed resignedly. 

"Fine. Mina, go ahead. I'll meet up with you later. Tell, Chris I'll be a little late."

She added the last line as an afterthought, but she felt she had to keep up the veracity of Mina's thoughtless lie. Rei waved Mina off as she wandered off slowly, turning back to mouth an "Are you going to be ok?" to Rei. Rei smiled slightly and nodded. 

"The things that need to be photocopied are right on my desk, Miss Lambert. Make 50 copies of each down in the faculty room and then bring them up to me here, all right?"

"Yes master," Rei grumbled as she stalked out of the classroom and down the nearly vacant hallway.

Jared shook his head. This girl was going to be handful; he just knew it. 

Rei blew into his office like a tornado on crack. The door opened with a resounding smack, as the force she opened it with had been enough to almost send it off its hinges. She was beyond pissed now, and maybe a little frightened….but that was what angered her most. The fact that she was scared. Rei, the unconquerable, the indomitable, the "Spitfire", was actually scared. That just didn't happen, but somehow, this man, this beast, this…whatever you would call him, got under her skin like no one else could. She would give him that much, the victory of getting to her for a while but nothing else.

She grabbed the folder of documents from desk and rushed down to the copy room with long, purposeful strides. The faster she got this over with, the better. She stood impatiently next to the copy machine as it cranked and warmed up. What was up with all this outdated tech stuff in this school? Only last week, the whole entire body tube of her microscope had broken off as she was analyzing a specimen. Naturally, she had to pay for the damage even though a breath of air probably would have knocked it off just the same.

She breathed in relief as the photocopy machine finally, after what seemed like eons of waiting, got done with the task. She hastily gathered the mass of papers and rushed back to the classroom, not wanting to stay even a second more than necessary. But when she got there, Mr. Campton was nowhere to be found.

Rei peered around cautiously. He did say to bring them back to the room right? So where was he now? He couldn't have possibly ditched her here.

The door behind her closed with a softly resounding click, and Rei instantly spun around, only to face Jared, who was only inches from her. Rei reflectively jumped back.

"Oh, Mr. Campton, I didn't see you."

"Miss me?" Jared asked coyly.

"No." Her voice was soft but held such a definite firmness and resolution that he didn't doubt she meant every bit of it. He sighed. This would take a lot more work than he had previously thought.

"Look Miss Lambert, I think we need to talk."

"Depends. About what?"

"About what happened the other day."

"I have nothing to say about that."

Jared slightly raised one eyebrow in question.

"Really?"

"Yes, because nothing happened."

__

Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? She going to pretend like there was nothing going on between us. Well, maybe I should remind her then…

"Nothing? Is that your final answer Miss Lambert."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you freak! Why do you keep on asking me?! Do you have a hearing problem or have I not made myself perfectly clear that I—"

His stealthy kiss took all thoughts of whatever she was currently ranting about right out of her head. Unlike the first time, this kiss was completely gentle, like an artist's brush lightly gliding over a canvas. He nipped at her lips with a caress becoming a gentleman and a lover, both of which Rei had before thought him to be the complete antithesis of. With a heady moan, she deepened the kiss on her own accord, not really knowing what she was doing, but not caring. It was like she was floating, separated from her earthly body, existing in a frozen time where the kiss was the only thing she knew was for certain. Jared's large hands drifted up and down Rei's smooth back, eliciting shivers of excitement and anticipation from her. Suddenly, her back hit something smooth and cold. She hadn't even seen him maneuver her toward the front of the room and now she was backed up against the chalkboard. She figured he must have a fetish for walls or something. His kisses left her lips and traveled downward, nibbling and delicately sucking on her neck and eventually her smooth collarbone. Sometime during the whole thing, Jared had pinned Rei's arms to her side with both his hands, presumably so she couldn't interfere. She felt like she was on the edge of overload; one more little push and she would be helpless against him. Her legs felt weak and wobbly; she doubted if they couldn't even hold her own weight. Instead, she leaned against Jared with her eyes still closed in pure bliss. 

Jared smiled deviously. So the little minx wasn't invincible. A few right moves from him and she was completely powerless. He lowered his head even more, trailing hot kisses downward and downward….

~Oooh…..what's going to happen now? Will Rei stop again? Or will she actually just let it happen this time? Hehe…evil me….I stopped at another bad point….Well, stay tuned. The next chapter should be out soon. In the meantime, please review….it might help me type faster. Lol.

Icedrop13


	6. chapter 5

Scholarly Misbehavior

Well, I've been getting a lot of reviews, so I'm happy and inspired to write more.^-^ So, without further delay, I give you a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack…or jill for that matter. Anyway, I wish I owned Sailormoon…but I don't…and I'm not even worth suing since I'm as poor as a church mouse…I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while…

Chapter 5

Rei felt lost in a swirl of pleasure. It was as if she had lost her sense of sight, her sense of sound, but not her sense of touch. She craved Jared's caresses, his gentle strokes, and whatever else he was doing to her at the moment. All else be damned.

Then came the knock.

"Rei, are you in there?" Mina voice carried through like a shining beacon on a foggy day as she rapped repeatedly on the door.

Rei blinked slowly, her world still somewhat hazed and Jared's face still buried in the crook of her neck. Annoyed, he breathed out, his hot breath prickling her tender skin.

"Don't answer her."

"I have to."

She pushed his intrusive form away, and then straightening her clothes to no avail as she wobbly made her way to the door, Rei tried to make herself look somewhat presentable. She unlocked the door hesitantly and peeked through just a little bit.

"Mina, what are you doing here?" Rei whispered, unable to talk louder, and afraid that she might give something away.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Why are you _still_ here?" Mina asked, her brows scrunched up in genuine confusion. Then, she secretly whispered, "I thought you might need a little rescuing."

"I assure you that Ms. Lambert is very capable of taking care of herself." Jared calm voice carried across the large classroom.

Rei flushed an interesting shade of neon pink and Mina glanced at both her friend and her biology teacher with curious shock. 

"Oh. Mr. Campton, I didn't know you were in here, too."

"Ms. Cambridge, if you'll excuse us, we still have some unfinished business."

Jared said it almost impatiently as he combed his fingers sloppily through his golden bangs. Just the shine in his eyes warned Mina away, and since Rei didn't say anything, Mina could only nod slowly and defeatedly as she backed out of the doorway and closed the classroom door. 

Rei turned around tentatively, almost afraid of what might happen if she looked into Jared's eyes again. She would undoubtedly lose herself this time. He had baited himself and she had snapped him up without reservation. In part, she was ashamed for her loss of control, and the other part of her was undeniably angry that he had taken advantage of her vulnerability and zeroed in for the kill. 

To her surprise, he hadn't even made the slightest motion to move across the seemingly endless room to reach her. He stood calmly and collectedly with his arms folded across his muscled chest, just eyeing her. Rei felt a queasy feeling rising in her stomach, but she couldn't explain it. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, not the type where you just want to retch over a toilet bowl, but it was a feeling that left her tingling and yearning. But for what? She didn't have an answer for that.

Then that damn smirk found its way back to his tanned face again. Rei's confusion and bewilderment changed to fury in one second flat.

"And just what are you looking at?" She scowled with enough force to drive a whole army back.

"There's only one other person in this room besides me."

"Well, I guess I can remedy that." Rei started shoving her belongings haphazardly into her battered bookbag, and was valiantly racing for the door, when once again, he stopped her by clamping his unyielding hand onto her thin arm.

"Come back to my apartment with me, Reichel."

Rei's demeanor instantly turned frigid. She coolly brushed away his unwelcome hand and looked up to his misleadingly angelic face with unconcealed distaste. 

"Mr. Campton, I don't think that would be appropriate. Besides, you forget, I have a date tonight." 

"No you don't. I know a lie when I hear one."

"That's no surprise. You must have had ample practice."

Jared's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play stupid, Mr. Campton. For an 'intelligent' man like yourself, you should know better. Besides, I've already heard of your so-called 'reputation'."

"What about my reputation?"

"Hm…let's see…do you want the bad part first or the good…oh wait, there's only bad things, isn't there. Well then, I guess I'll just have to start somewhere. Oh yeah, that teacher in the English department, what was her name again? Was it Ms. Oppenheimer? Didn't she have a fiancée? I always wondered why she resigned, but then again, I'm sure you know even better than me."

Jared remained silent, unable to speak in his own defense against her implications. After all, they were true.

Rei continued.

"Rumor has it that she was one month away from getting married when a scandal broke out. Something about her having an affair, wasn't it? Someone from this college I heard, even though she wouldn't say who. But I guess that it's fairly obvious now."

"How did you find out."

"I have my sources."

"Who?"

"I don't see how that's even relevant. The point is, Mr. Campton, that I refuse to become a second Ms. Oppenheimer. You can find some other cheap whore tonight. I'm sure she'll be willing. Isn't that what they're good for?"

For once, Jared had nothing to say. She had found him out. Rei whipped around, her ebony hair splaying around her as she confidently walked out of the door. Jared just stood there numb. She knew everything. He had hoped that no one would find out. That Jane Oppenheimer always had been a fool, but just how did Rei find out? That whole sordid incident was almost two years ago, and according to him, had been very well hushed up. He was only 26 then and just starting out in his teaching career, and Jane had been a close friend, having graduated from the same class as he did. Both were just novices, inexperienced fledglings in the teaching world. They had gone out one night to a local bar with a few colleagues and had gotten a little more drunk than intended. He had walked her home that night. Jared hadn't meant to stay the whole night, but then again, a lot more things happened that night that he regretted. What he regretted more was the fact that they didn't stop. What was originally just a one-night stand ended up carrying over for several months, until her fiancée Ian Gilvens had come over to her apartment early one day and found the two in bed together, her screaming out his name right in the middle of their intense lovemaking. Naturally, there was no wedding afterwards. What's more, Ian the jealous bastard that he was, threatened to ruin the both of them by saying that he was going to report the whole affair to Carlton University. Jane, scared for both herself and her long-time friend, guiltily resigned and even moved out. Later, Jared threatened to pummel Ian's face into the concrete if he didn't keep quiet about the whole affair, and after gauging the taller and stonger Jared, Ian backed down. The whole thing was a taboo topic among Jared's friends, of whom only his four closest knew the truth anyway. After all, the less people who knew, the better.

But now she knew. He didn't know how, but she knew. He would definitely have to remedy the situation now.

Rei breathed out in relief as she walked out into the refreshing spring air. March was always one of her favorite months; the snow had melted away under the resplendent sun and the newborn grass was just beginning to grow out of the renewed earth. 

Mina was sitting nervously on a nearby bench when she saw Rei finally come out. She immediately zoomed for her friend and carelessly poked her in side to wake her out of her stupor. 

"Hey you. What happened in there?"

"Huh?" Rei's mind was still somewhat fogged up from her encounter with the dangerously attractive Mr. Jared Campton, but under Mina's insistently questioning look, she shook her head for a bit more clarity. "Oh, in there. Nothing happened. He just wanted to talk to me about my grades."

Mina blew out her breath.

"Oh thank god. I thought for a second that something freaky was going on between you two. But I guess that's kind of silly since you two can't even stand each other."

Rei laughed uneasily, but kept up the charade. She hated doing this; she always shared whatever was on her mind with her friends, but for some reason, this time, she felt like she couldn't. This was between her and Mr. Campton.

"Hey, want to go shopping? You look like you could need a little break," Mina offered thoughtfully.

Rei thought about it for a moment. She had a splitting headache right now as well as a hickey on the right side of her neck, which was thankfully being covered up right now. Thank goodness for long hair. What she really wanted was to soak in a nice steaming bath until she turned into a prune, but one look at Mina's begging eyes sent her cracking up.

"Sure. I don't have that much work today."

Mina squealed happy and did her little victory dance. There was no use in trying to stop a shop-a-holic. She went on blithely.

"Oooh, let's call Lita and Sere and see if they can come, too. It'll be a total girl's outing."

"What about Amelia?"

"Oh, I bet she can't come today. She's still working in her dad's lab right now."

"And speaking of work, don't you have an internship interview today?"

"It was, but the secretary called me on my cel this morning and told me that her boss came down with a cold or something, so my interview's next Friday."

"Oh, ok. Well, let's call up Lita and Sere. You better hurry up if you want to get there on time. You know how long it takes Sere to get anywhere."

The two of them looked at each other and then grinned simultaneously.

"Models."

Two hours later and a after a screeching match between Rei and Serenity, who had claimed that her make-up artist had held her back, the girls finally made it in one piece to the mall. 

"Ooh, I saw the cutest top in Express last week. Let's go." Lita then proceeded to drag the whole crew down the crowded halls with unerring expertise in trampling people.

"I don't know how you manage to get all this money for this stuff, " Rei shook her head.

"Well, I do work 6 days a week."

"Oh I see. So have you been giving Mario a little overtime lately?" Serenity waggled her eyebrows suggestively, which sent all of them into a giggling fit.

"Haha. I'm sorry but I don't go after 60-year old geezers who are my boss. By the way Sere, don't give up modeling. You have no future on the silver screen."

Three hours and a million shopping bags later, the four girls made their way exhaustedly back to their own cars. Mina had come in Rei's zippy little red Beetle, and was currently trying to jam all of her bags into the backseat since trunk was already packed with Rei's stuff. After she triumphantly slammed the door shut, she and Rei waved goodbye to Lita who had driven her junky old Jeep and Sere who was at the moment starting up her silver Jetta. The afternoon had been productive indeed and for the most part had kept Rei's mind off a certain biology teacher of hers.

Rei was carefully backing out the parking space when all of a sudden…

"Rei! Watch out for that car!" 

She felt a bump, and she and Mina lurched forward. After she recovered, Rei cursed off while banging the steering wheel. She agitatedly pushed open her car door and went out like a raging bull breathing steam and fire to scream at whoever had just rammed into her precious car.

Rei thumped with her fist on the top of the other car, not even waiting for the driver to get out before starting her tirade.

"You asshole! Didn't you see where I was going? What the hell are you doing? Do you even know how to drive? If you see me backing out, why the fuck do you try to go behind me? Are you an –"

She stopped mid-sentence as she saw the door on the driver's side open and one suit-clad pant leg step out, followed by a golden head of hair.

"Well, Ms. Lambert, seems like we keep on bumping into each other, figuratively and literally."

Jared's amused voice wafted over the entire scene and Rei could only gape open-mouthed. The man looked absolutely delectable in a sleek black suit. Not only that, why did she have to keep on meeting him in these most inopportune times? It was like she was cursed or something.

Her first reaction was, "God must fucking hate me."

~ Well, you like? It's kinda fate that the two keep on bumping into each other. Now the question is whether they're ever going to settle their problems….hm….well, I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter then. Don't worry, it should be out soon.

I've introduced most of the girls in this part. I already have plans to right stories for each one of the Senshi/general pairings. All of their stories are going to be interlinked, so the characters you see in this story will be the exact same ones you'll see in the other ones. I think I'm doing the Amelia/Zyler one next. It's going to be called "Gliding on Thin Ice". Well, what do you think? Good? Cheesy? Suggestions? 

Well, here are both of their profiles. I'll have a teaser for the story up next time.

Amelia Lason-21-Senior Undergraduate student at Carlton University. 

Daughter of Professor Lason, the head of the Physics Department. 

Helping out her dad in the lab after classes.

Zyler Tennyson-26-Senior Graduate student at Carlton University

Working in a fellowship with Professor Lason

Well, tell me what you think! Thank you for all the reviews and comments I've been getting! Yay! Don't hesitate to tell me whatever you think! Please leave a review or just email me. I love getting mail!:P 

Icedrop13


	7. chapter 6

Scholarly Misbehavior

Thank you all so much for all the reviews I've been getting! That totally makes my day and makes me want to write more! ^_^ So…here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack…or jill for that matter. Anyway, I wish I owned Sailormoon…but I don't…and I'm not even worth suing since I'm as poor as a church mouse…I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while…

Chapter 6

Rei could only stare dumbly. Luck was definitely not on her side today. She had escaped to the mall to keep her mind off the infuriating man who was at the moment standing right in front of her. Not only that; she had intentionally told him off to shun his advances, and yet, here he was, as if nothing had happened at all. The man just couldn't take a hint.

"What's the matter, Ms. Lambert? You look like you've seen a UFO or something."

Jared murmured to her offhand as he surveyed the damage done to both cars. He scratched his neck in thought and then sighing, turned to Rei.

"Well, seeing that I had already passed you in the lane when you hit my rear bumper, I'd say you're in the wrong."

"Now just wait a minute, here! I was backing out of a parking space, and you just popped out of nowhere. How does that make it my fault?"

"Ms. Lambert, be reasonable. How can I just pop out nowhere and you just happen to hit my _rear_ bumper of all places."

Rei had nothing to say. All the evidence was piled up against her, and she could only stand there silently fuming, wanting to stamp her foot and throw a temper tantrum. Instead, she raked one hand through her long ebony hair and stood there with her hand on one hip, glaring at Jared as if she would like nothing better at the moment than to pack him off on a one way trip to the outer edges of the galaxy. 

Jared winced inwardly. This girl could turn anybody to stone with her eyes. Compared to him, she was more than a whole head shorter than he, yet he felt like a mere two-year old in stature. 

Mina bit her bottom lip and looked around thoughtfully. Rei normally never let these type of guys get her so riled, so this was extremely uncharacteristic of her. Mr. Campton was just standing there looking back, throwing whatever attitude she gave him back in her face. Neither would back down, and Mina knew it was just a matter of time before World War III started between these two. She had to take initiative and pray she wouldn't lose a major limb in the process. 

"Um…Mr. Campton, could you cut Rei some slack today? She's not feeling too well, and probably wasn't concentrating a lot." 

Mina tried to ignore the frown that Rei shot in her direction. This was for the best, and besides, if they couldn't get out of this one, Rei's insurance would go up another shitload and then they could say goodbye to all future shopping extravaganzas. 

"Somehow, your story is doubtful, Ms. Cambridge. Ms. Lambert seemed pretty adamant that she was the victim here."

"She's not in her right mind."

Mina was getting desperate. She didn't want to hear Rei's bitching about her insurance for the next half year.

"She appears to be clinically sane to me."

"Her grandfather just died."

Jared's eyebrows were raised in disbelieving question. Rei huffed out a pent-up breath at Mina's crazy antics. Mina always did have a flare for theatrics, but this was stretching it. Her grandfather had just called last night to remind her to wash her underwear at least once a week, not that she needed his advice. 

"Look Mr. Campton, my grandfather is alive and well, and I'm not crazy, as Mina claims. So how do you want to deal with this accident?"

"Well, the damage to both our cars in fairly light, so I guess I'm not going to take it to the police or the insurance company…"

Rei and Mina both breathed out, relieved that the situation was resolved so easily. But then again, was it? Jared didn't stop there.

"But I would appreciate it if you would have dinner with me tonight."

Rei stared at him emptily. Was he crazy?! What if they were seen together? Neither of them would be able to live it down. Student-teacher relationships were supposed to be kept on a strictly professional level. Mina's jaw had dropped a long time ago and right now, she couldn't even sort out her own thoughts. Did her biology teacher just ask her best friend out to dinner? Unbelievable! Inconceivable! Impossible! Didn't Rei just tell her before that there was nothing going on between the two of them? Well, one thing was for certain: it sure didn't look like that now. 

Jared waited for what seemed like forever. Any more time, and he would started pouring sweat all over his custom-made suit. 

"Well, Ms. Lambert? Am I going to get an answer any time soon?"

Rei and Mina looked each other, fighting an internal war. Mina knew Rei would rather walk all over a bed of needles than spend one more minute than she had to with Mr. Campton, but this sacrifice was absolutely necessary on her part. 

__

"Rei, please don't kill me for this." Mina silently prayed.

"Of course, she would love to. She doesn't have any other plans for tonight anyway." Mina had answered in Rei place. Jared looked to Rei for approval, and seeing no obvious rejection, nodded, his nerves returning to normal. He had never been this nervous before.

"Fine. I'll pick you up at seven then."

Jared began walking back towards his car. Then he paused and back around to face the still stunned Rei, who stood there rooted to her spot on the ground amidst a crowd of honking cars who wanted to get around her. It was as if she couldn't even see or hear them.

"By the way, Ms. Lambert, dress formally. I'll be in front of your dorm at seven."

With a casual wave, he made his way back to his car and then drove off with a screeching of tires. 

Turning back to Rei, Mina snapped her fingers in front of her eyes, hoping to elicit some reaction from her friend. She stood there like a statue made of chiseled marble. 

"Rei? Hello? Anybody in there?"

Rei finally shook her head and then immediately turned to glare at Mina. Mina cringed and knew what was coming.

"MINA!!! How could you do that?! You know how much I detest that man!"

"But Rei, think about how much money you saved. Besides, it's just dinner. How bad can it possibly be?"

"You don't even know. With that man, it won't just be dinner." Rei muttered all of this in an incomprehensible slur, but Mina caught it. 

"What do you mean?"

"Look Mina, when I said that there was nothing going on between me and Mr. Campton, well, it wasn't the complete truth…"

"Aha! I knew it! So, was he any good?"

"Mina! Funny you should ask. Lita asked me the exact same thing when I told her."

"Well, was he?"

"Geez! For the last time, I didn't sleep with him! He just hit on me. That's all."

"That's all? Sweetie, all that fighting is just foreplay. I knew there was something weird about you guys. Mr. Campton doesn't hit on just any student."

"But what am I going to do now? I don't even want to be in the same classroom as him, much less dinner. What a mess you got me into."

"Well, it'll pass. It's just one night. Besides, he probably won't even have a chance to make a pass at you. It's probably a dinner party or something."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he did say to dress formally. Personally, I don't know how many people wear evening gowns to a McDonalds date."

"Oh shit! I don't even have a dress!"

"Rei, that's what the mall is for. You can put that credit card of yours to good use."

"Mina, you never fail to amaze me."

"They don't call me Shopping Queen for nothing."

Rei and Mina headed back towards the mall, but Rei's mind was still uneasy. She didn't know how the night would turn out and that scared her. She was a person used to knowing exactly what would happen and this uncertainty was nothing new to her. However, she was determined: determined to not let Mr. Campton get to her. She was going to blow his mind that night, and remind him that she was a prize he just couldn't touch.

"So, how does it feel being a slut, Rei?" Mina suddenly burst out.

"What?"

"You know, your giving Mr. Campton yourself tonight in exchange for money….well, sort of anyway. Doesn't that make you a slut?"

"Mina dear, one of these days, you're going to die a most painful death. But until then, may I remind you that I am not a slut until I give Mr. Campton sexual favors, which by the way, won't be happening for another million years."

The two walked into the building laughing, their worries forgotten for the moment.

Two hours later at Jared's apartment…

"What? You're bringing her tonight?" Kyle stared incredulously at his younger stepbrother. 

"Yeah. Picking her up at seven." Jared was standing in front of the mirror trying to fix the bow-tie to his tuxedo. The stupid thing was still askew after more than twenty minutes of profound effort. 

"How did you manage to do that? I thought you said she hated you."

"It took a little incentive, but don't worry about that. I got her."

Kyle shook his head. Jared would never change his philandering ways. Ever since his mother had married Jared's father, the two had become inseparable. They trusted and confided in each other, which usually consisted of the newest list of conquests on both sides. Somehow, Jared always manage to beat out Kyle. Kyle said it was the strong cologne he wore that drove women away, but Jared would just scoff and claim that it was his own charisma that beat out Kyle. 

"So who are you taking tonight?" Jared was still fiddling with the confounded accessory. 

"Sharlene."

"Oh, her. She's ok I guess."

"You thought she was gorgeous the last time you saw her."

"That's what you think before you see Rei. Now this girl just fucking blows everyone else away. No competition there." 

"She must be something then if even you're this wild about her. So I hear that Darien's bringing that model tonight."

"Randi? He just wants to show her off to those corporate dickheads that he works for. I wouldn't even be going tonight if dad hadn't made us."

"Same here. All those old people talk about is how many mistresses they've got and shit like that. It sucks to have a corporate head as a father."

"Hey, don't be dissing my dad now."

"He's my dad too, you know."

"Whatever. So I'm guessing that Nath is bringing that model friend of his tonight."

"Nope. He broke up with her yesterday."

"Oh, so she was another 'fuck and dump' case, huh? Well, what about Zyler?"

"Can't come. Something about a term paper due tomorrow."

"Sucks to still be in school. So glad I'm out of it."

"You're still in school, Jare."

"Yeah, but it's a lot better being on the other side of the desk."

"I guess you've got your pick of fresh girls, right?"

"Why else would I have become a biology teacher?"

The two brothers were constantly joking around like this, and the bond between them was unbreakable. They were not only brothers; they were also best friends. Kyle had a classy little penthouse across town, but still visited Jared's place as often as he slept in his own, and vice versa.

Jared looked at his watch and then cursed rapidly, checking his hair in the mirror one last time and leaving his bow-tie to its dangling fate. He jetted for the door and then shoved his feet into the polished black leather shoes that were waiting patiently there.

"Shit, it's already 6: 50. I gotta go pick Rei up."

"What's the rush? Women are always late."

Jared didn't hear that though; he was already out the door.

Rei stood expectantly in the front hall of Wychester, glancing into the sunset every once in a while. She was lucky that there was a major party in the main quad tonight, so the dorm was practically empty. Less people to witness her humiliation. 

She quickly looked at the clock on the wall of the dorm. 7:05. He was late. Figured. Men always thought that women were never on time, but Rei could never stand the thought, being a punctual person herself. Then, sometimes, she would look at Serenity and then understand why men thought the way they did.

Rei sighed and patted her hair again, making sure everything was in place and that there wasn't a random piece of hair sticking up. She had to look smashing tonight. She would make sure that Jared got a surprise when she took off her coat. She wanted him to stare, to want. Then she would act. She would make sure he never bothered her ever again. 

A moment later, she saw his navy blue Toyota Celica rounding the street corner at a breakneck pace, and secretly smiled to herself. _Showtime._

~Well, there you go. There wasn't that much action in this chapter, but it is a setup for the next part, which should be interesting. The party is going to have a lot happening and is going to have an interesting result, so stay tuned. The next chapter should be coming out in a week or two.

By the way, I'm going to post character profiles for all 10 characters, just so you know who they are and what they do. It's also gonna kind of be like a preview for the other four fics that I'm planning to center around these 10 characters. 

A little preview of "Gliding on Thin Ice" should also be out relatively soon…most likely on Monday evening, so look for that. 

Don't forget to drop a review or comment! I love reading all of them!

Icedrop13


	8. chapter 7

Scholarly Misbehavior

Well, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the review I've been getting for this fic! You guys rock! Well, hm…let's see what surprise Rei has in store for Jared this time…

Disclaimer: I don't own jack…or jill for that matter. Anyway, I wish I owned Sailormoon…but I don't…and I'm not even worth suing since I'm as poor as a church mouse…I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while…

Chapter 7

Jared pulled his car into park with a halting screech, and barely scrambled out of it without falling flat on his face. He couldn't understand what this rush was to see her, but he knew it was the first time he had felt like this. He blamed it on his hormones. 

Then he saw Reichel standing outside the building, the soft shine of the streetlights illuminating her beautiful….frown. She was standing outside the old building with her arms crossed, tapping her heeled feet impatiently. He wished he could see what she was wearing under that classy evening coat of hers, but it was wishful thinking. She had it buttoned up to the collar, as if trying to hide herself from his prying gaze. Preparing for the worst, he quickly jogged up to her.

"What took you so long?"

"Uh…I had some unexpected company, I guess you could say."

She merely nodded and went on.

"Well, since I have no other choice than to be in your unbearable presence today, would you mind telling me where we're actually going that I have to get so dressed up?"

He led her around to his car, and opened the car door for her as she swooshed in. Then he got into the driver's seat and started up the car, her staring at him expectantly all the while.

"Well, if you must know, it's a business party. My father's a big-to-do in the community, and I'm always expected to attend."

"So why am I here though? I don't exactly fit in with this sort of society."

"I had to bring a date tonight, and you just happened to be in the right situation."

Rei shot him a deadly glare as they continued up the highway, him speeding up into the fast lane, or rather the "accident-prone lane", as Rei liked to call it. 

"Don't flatter youself, Mr. Campton. I'm only here because I don't want my insurance premium to fuck up my budget."

"It's Jared, Rei."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Jared, not Mr. Campton. I'm not balding with a pot belly yet, so there's no need for so much formality."

"Like I said, Mr. Campton," she went on, purposely ignoring his request, "I'm not here for your amusement. I'd just like for this to be over with as soon as possible."

The rest of the car ride there was filled with a tense silence as neither of them spoke for the subsequently suffocating half-hour. As they pulled up to what Rei assumed to be their destination, she felt herself smirk again, remembering what she had on under that coat of hers. This was definitely going to be a night to remember.

As Jared pulled parked in the gigantic parking garage in back, Rei hesitantly stepped outside, without waiting for Jared to open her door, and literally gaped at the spectacle that greeted her sight. The glittering marble columns rose up before her like towers from ancient times, and Rei felt like she had transcended time altogether. The estate was the quintessence of a picturesque scene, the huge mansion sprawling out for what seemed to be blocks. The fresh cut green grass filled the October night with a redolent fragrance and the gardens out back seemed to beckon to Rei, inviting her to partake in the pleasures of the wonderful day. She drew her breath in, afraid to breath out, as if it would melt away the utopian scenery before her.

Jared had finished locking up the car and walked over to join Rei, who was still staring in amazement and awe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It looks like it's right out a fairy tale." 

Jared was astonished at how she could be a fiery vixen one second and an innocent girl fixed in wonder the next. 

"Yes, indeed it does. My father always makes sure the house is well maintained, even if he is constantly traveling around."

She whipped around to face him, surprise etched into her every feature.

"You mean, this belongs to your family?"

"Yes. I grew up here, but now it's just my father and stepmother living here."

"Why did you become a teacher when you could have had all this then?"

He shoved his hands into his suit jacket, shuffling around a bit, before deciding to answer her.

"It just wasn't for me."

Rei nodded and seeing his reluctance, figured not to pry any further for the moment. Then for the first time, she flashed him a genuine smile as she held out one gloved hand.

"Well, shall we go in then?"

He raised his gaze to meet hers and seeing no hostility, he smiled back fully and offered his arm as she draped her slender hand around it. They walked up the front steps confidently and entered the main reception hall, turning heads here and there. Everyone was apparently used to seeing Jared with a new girl, but this one seemed different from the type he normally brought. She was sincere, unaffected and not doused in an obscene amount of makeup, which were unusual characteristics of women from that circle. 

Then the butler asked for Rei's coat, and that was when everyone really started staring, Jared most of the all. What was strategically hidden underneath the black coat was the most stunning dress and the most stunning figure he had ever laid eyes on. She wore a dark-violet, strapless gown that laced up the front with black lace that wrapped around the entire bodice. The skirt flared out in a burst of black tulle that shimmered with stardust glitter, interlaced with violet lace. The body of the dress was tight-fitting, accenting Rei's perfect figure, showing a promising bit of cleavage. It was showy and classy without being too revealing, a flawlessly balanced combination of grace and refinement as well as temptation. Her sophisticated twist hairstyle completed the ensemble, and although she more minimal makeup, Rei played the part of the elegant, rich girl exquisitely. 

Jared found himself gawking open-mouthed at his lovely partner for the night, along with the rest of the male population in the room. He knew she was gorgeous with a slamming body, but he never imagined in his wildest dreams that she would have as much of a lasting effect on his mind and body as she did in that dress. It was all his pin-up fantasies and movie dream girls embodied in one woman.

Rei allowed herself a moment of complacency at Jared's reaction. _Hook, line and sinker._

"Hey Jared, are you going to stare at her all day, or you going to introduce us all?"

Nathan's deep voice broke into Jared's thoughts and with a slight jerk of his head, he refocused his attentions on his group of friends, who had made their way up to him. Each of them had a woman hanging of his arm, but from the look on their faces, they all knew that none could even begin to compare to Rei.

"Gentlemen, this is Reichel Lambert, a close friend of mine."

"Oh come on, Jared. We've all heard the story from Kyle already. There's no reason to hide it from us." Nathan then turned to Rei. "So Reichel, is Jared as good a biology teacher as he claims or is he bragging again as usual?"

Rei blushed profusely at having been found out, but instantaneously regained her composure. _If they want a show, that's exactly what they're going to get._ She smiled warmly at all four men, including Jared, and their respective partners.

"Depends on your definition of good. But then again, I don't suppose any 'good' teacher that I've ever had has ever given me a 'C' before."

The group echoed with laughter as Jared blanched with horror. A few moments later, even Rei gave into the urge and started laughing with the rest. 

"She's something Jared." Kyle commented, still chuckling. 

"Well, since my secret's already out, are you going to introduce me to the rest of your posse, Mr. Campton?" Rei's voice was teasing, but Jared knew she was out to make a fool out of him, and he was just as determined not to let that happen.

"All right, Miss Lambert. Indeed, it was rude of me. Meet Kyle Renford, my stepbrother. He's a novice lawyer at Walters and Brimenstone, but don't trust everything he says. Nathan Erickston, my close friend and a business manager at Halmenstein financial. And lastly, Darien Paeterson a stockbroker for my father's firm." Jared calm voice steadily recited all this while still looking intently at Rei, almost making her squirm under all the attention.

"Good lord, Jared. We asked you to introduce us, not give the 411 on our lives," muttered the ebony-haired man whom Jared had previously announced as Darien. The sparkle in his dark blue eyes signified his jesting intentions, but the firmly set features on his perfectly chiseled face indicated otherwise. He was tall, lean, and well built, like each and every one of the other men, and in an expensive looking pinstripe suit, he looked like he should have been in a magazine ad instead of entertaining the bored-looking, prissy red-head by his side. Still, Rei felt herself wondering about this man more than the others. It wasn't attraction, but just a feeling of déjà vu. She could have sworn she had seen him before. Shaking off the uncanny feeling, she turned back to Jared, whose glowing blue-grey eyes were burning into her like smoldering embers. She stared back without any hesitation, knowing she was the only one who could play this game of cat and mouse.

Jared tore his eyes away from Rei long enough to roll them at his friend. 

"Geez, Darien. You just have to spoil all the fun here." Desperate to be alone with Rei for the moment, he pulled her aside, and said to the rest of the group, "Well, as there is music, I suppose there should be some dancing going on, too. I'll catch up with you all later." And then they were off, mingling into the older crowd, in the direction of the varnished dance floor under a great, glittering crystal chandelier. 

"By that he means next morning," grinned Nathan.

"Interesting friends you have, Mr. Campton." Rei state the dubious fact with raised eyebrows as she felt herself being pushed towards a swaying crowd. 

"It's Jared, damn it," Jared all but growled out.

"I'll call you whatever I feel like, Mr. Campton, and personally, it would be quite disrespectful of me not to refer to you by your professional title." She bit out each word as if spitting out some distasteful food.

His grip on her tightened almost painfully, and she winced at the uncompromising force.

"I will not have you embarrassing me in front of all these people."

"Oh? And I suppose you actually considered my situation? Do you know how much this will ruin my reputation if word of this gets out?"

"I don't see how that really applies to you. What have you to lose?"

"My pride. But seeing how you really don't care about anything but your self, I don't see why I'm standing here trying to reason with you."

Her skirts swirled about her in a flurry of shimmering violet and midnight colors as she turned to walk away, meaning to fully disgrace him among everyone. But she couldn't even move a step. Jared's grip on her arm was unrelenting as he whirled her around to face once more, his face a stony mask and anger etched into his every fair feature. 

"I assure you, Miss Lambert, that you will lose much more than your pride if you leave right now." 

His face betrayed no hint of emotion as his voice turned monotone and low, uttering the none-too-subtle threat. At that moment, Rei truly feared for herself for the first time. She had awoken a previously sleeping fire-breathing dragon and the wrath she would face would be terrible. She stared at him blankly, too stunned to muster up any hint of her trademark glower. 

Suddenly, Jared's face softened, as if sensing Rei's horror. He released her and offered his hand instead.

"I'm sorry about that. Come on, Miss Lambert, the night is still young and so are we. Let's act like it."

Rei still stood there, uncharacteristically indecisive, not knowing whether to step up and accept his generous offer or to shy away like a naughty child. Apparently, Jared didn't plan to give her an option as he took up her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. He gripped her hips softly and drew her in to his well-built form, swaying softly to the music. Rei was stiff at first, but soon the mood and the music took her over and she actually began to enjoy herself, even allowing herself to give Jared a tiny smile, but no words were passed between the two for a long time. The silence was welcomed though. 

As a waltz struck up, Jared gave Rei a questioning glance, as if asking if she was up to the challenge. Rei haughtily stuck up her chin and granted Jared a grin that all but said "Only if you can keep up with me." The tune picked up and the two started. Both were shocked out of their skins. They danced in perfect harmony, like angels had deigned them to be together. The pair danced the song away in a medium where the whole ballroom had melted away into an empty void and only the two of them existed in each other's arms. As the ending chords died out, they were still so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice other couples on the floor had already stopped dancing. Together, they stumbled into another pair, who shot them annoyed and dirty looks. After apologizing profusely, they looked to each other simultaneously and burst out laughing, his deep, reverberating voice and her lustrous, clear one mingling together. 

"Wow, I had no idea you could dance so well, Mr. Campton."

"Well, it comes with the whole package. I guess it's what happens when you grow up being the son of a CEO. I always hated those ballroom dancing classes though. I only thing I enjoyed was my dance instructor's nice ass. By the way, where did you learn to dance like that? I wouldn't have expected it from you."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I'd like to change that, if you'd give me a chance."

Not knowing what to say, Rei looked up into Jared's eyes, and expecting to see his always joking airs return, she almost had the wind knocked out of her by the seriousness she saw in his captivating blue depths. This was her decision and she wouldn't allow herself to have any regrets. She had made up her mind and that was it.

She took a step back from Jared, her lips set in a flat line, ready to tell him exactly what was on her mind…

~Oooohhh….what will Rei say? Will she tell him off again? Or will something else happen…? Hm…I wonder. (Actually, I already know. I just have to write it out.) So…how bad do you all want the next chapter? Leave me some messages! I love reading them! And they're food for the typing fingers…hehe. Ok, well, til next time! Please review! The more people I know are enjoying this fic, the more I want to write it!

Oh by the way, please check out my new fic on Zyler/Amelia called "Gliding on Thin Ice." The teaser is out, so tell me what you all think about that one too! And if there's any confusion about the characters in these two fics, just check out the characters profiles which are posted under the title "Scholarly Misbehavior Character Profiles" even though it's going to be the same characters for all 5 fics I plan to write.

Icedrop13


	9. chapter 8

Scholarly Misbehavior 

Ack! Sorry for not updating for such an insanely long time. I was pulling out hairs over college applications, college interviews and and acceptances for the past few months. But now everything is completely settled, and I will graduate high school in a few weeks, so I'll have plenty of time to continue working on Scholarly Misbehavior and Gliding on Thin Ice. That means more frequent updates, and hopefully I won't receive any more death threats....hehe. ^-^;

Oooohh…now were getting to the good stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and I just want to tell you all beforehand that this chapter will be very intense…so…If you want to find out just how intense…read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack…or jill for that matter. Anyway, I wish I owned Sailormoon…but I don't…and I'm not even worth suing since I'm as poor as a church mouse…I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while…

Chapter 8

She took a step back from Jared, her lips set in a flat line, ready to tell him exactly what was on her mind…

And Jared's felt his heart drop a few feet below sea level. But suddenly, the corners of her mouth quirked upward. 

"I would like that very much."

Jared's crestfallen look turned into utter surprise as he found himself staring bug-eyed and stuttering at her unexpected response. He finally mustered out the first thing that popped into his presently short-circuited brain.

"Holy, mother-fucking shit."

Rei's eyes grew skeptically wide at that.

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

All of Jared's brain cells came rushing back at once from their temporary vacation, and the hallmark smirk made a sequel on his face.

"Hell no. The best part's still coming up."

Rei looked into his eyes once more and saw them darkening with nearly uncontainable passion and desire, and for the first time in her life, she felt the same emotions rage deep within herself. She reached up a shaking hand to brush Jared's cheek, when his hand shot up and caught her small one in his. Then he all but yanked her out across the slippery dance floor, and out the double doors in the front of the main reception hall, not caring if anyone or everyone saw them. Let them all go to hell and think what they will. He had only one thing…rather person…on his mind at that moment.

The car trip back to his apartment went by in the blink of an eye, and Rei had her hands gripped on the door the whole entire time, hoping that Jared's reckless driving didn't sent them careening over the side of the road. Luckily, there weren't that many cars out on the highway at the ungodly midnight hour, and they made it back to Jared's apartment complex in one piece. 

As they screeched to a stop in front of the building, Jared clumsily scrambled out the driver's side door, and jogged over to Rei's door like a streak of lightening, a child and grown man all in one. His excitement and lust poured out through every inch of his being, and Rei could see the anxiousness in his blue-gray eyes, which seemed to have turned a darker hue sometime during the night. He pulled her out of the seat and simultaneously kicked the door shut with his foot as his lips slammed onto hers in a heated kiss. Jared pinned her back against the cool metal of the car, ravaging her already swollen lips as his hand started to creep up her bare back. Rei was overcome with the swirl of emotions that hounded her fuzzy mind, and she did the only thing she could do then. She kissed him back, putting every bit of fire and passion into exploring his mouth as he did hers. Her hands linked around his neck as she pushed herself up against him even more. 

Then suddenly Jared broke off the kiss, and with a wild whoop, lifted Rei up off the ground and started swinging her around the in circles in the crystal clear night. Rei squealed in surprise and delight as she clung onto Jared for dear life, hoping that he was still in full control of his motor skills. His arm swept under her knees and before she could fully grasp what was happening, Rei was in Jared's arms, being carried over the front threshold of the apartment building, as a bride would be in the arms of the groom. All the while, as he was jabbing the buttons in front of the elevator to have it take them up to his penthouse suit, their lips were plastered together, seemingly joined by super-glue, their tongues intertwining and their breaths short and heavy. 

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, though it was actually only about a minute, the elevator finally reached the top floor, and Jared and Rei stumbled out, her feet now wobbly planted on the ground. They were still too enraptured with the discovery of each other's bodies as Jared stalked Rei to his door to notice that they couldn't get in without a key, even though the force of him pressing her up against the polished wood was probably almost enough to break a hole in the damn thing. He paused long enough to dig his key out of his pocket and shove it into the keyhole, violently turning the knob and wrenching it out, tossing it with abandon to God knows where. He immediately resumed kissing Rei fervently as they somehow, which still remained a mystery to them, maneuvered towards his bedroom, fumbling in the darkness of the apartment. He careless flicked on the light switch by the door of his bedroom, and brightness flooded the room, temporarily blinding them. But they recovered at a miraculous rate, and seconds later, he had tossed her onto the bed, her violet and black dress blending in with his deep blue satin sheets. 

Rei propped herself up on her elbows as she looked at Jared under heavily lidded eyes. She giggled slightly when he pounced on the bed, making it bounce and her along with it. He crawled towards her languidly, as panther would stalk its prey, but unlike whatever unfortunate furry creature happened to be in the path of a panther, Rei felt no sense of fear, only anticipation as she backed herself up against the dark wood of the headboard. He hovered above her for a second, just staring into her gorgeous amethyst eyes and wondering how he ever got this lucky. Rei, on the other hand, was never one to play it slow, and tired of waiting, pulled Jared down towards her roughly, arching up her body to mold with his. Jared groaned into the kiss, reaching for her arms and pinning them above her head as he kissed her deeply. His kisses started wandering, and Rei moaned softly when she felt his lips sucking on her neck. She gasped in surprise when his lips traveled even further and brushed the top of her breasts, the part that the corset-style top of her dress didn't do nearly enough to cover. Jared grinned slowly, feeling her shudder in his arms.

"I think this dress is a little restricting for our activities, don't you agree?" he whispered into her chest. 

Rei could only writhe around some more, wanting to be free of her garments, wanting to feel his bare skin against hers. 

"Well then, shut up and get me out of it."

"My, such enthusiasm," he chuckled, seeing her roll her eyes. 

Jared grabbed her upper arms and pulled her up into a sitting position, all the while still kissing her madly as if she was going to be his last breath of air. He reached behind her and effortlessly pulled down the zipper, easily sliding down the dress, which she hastily kicked off, not caring if the $500 masterpiece was ripped beyond recognition. Jared sucked in his breath; he had known Rei was absolutely breathtaking, but in only a black lace strapless bra and matching panties to contrast with her flawless alabaster skin, she was beyond all words. He felt his impressive vocabulary hardly adequate for the occasion. It was now Rei's turn to smirk as she saw Jared's expression, which looked like aliens had all of a sudden invaded and he could do nothing but stare at her dumbfounded. She reached for him, and taking him by the collar of his button-up shirt, tugged him down for another round. By the time Jared had regained his senses, Rei had already succeeded in dislodging his tie and flinging it into some dark corner of his room. She was currently working on unbuttoning his shirt and had her mouth puckered in concentration. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She looked up at him skeptically.

"You could have told me that before, when I was actually dressed."

"I think you look better like this."

She could only blush and immediately resumed her previous task. When her delicate fingers finally finished the job, she pushed the white shirt off his shoulders and was completely taken aback by the expanse of masculine muscle that greeted her. The man had the body of a god! There was not an inch of fat on him and his well-shaped six-pack abs held her full attention for the moment. 

"Oh my god," was her only response.

"Like what you see?"

Rei snapped her eyes up to glare at Jared's smirking eyes.

"You cocky little bastard!"

She balled up her hand into a fist and went in to punch Jared's perfect six-pack to take him down a notch, but Jared had expected something like that from her and easily grabbed her fist, making use of the momentum to swing her under him again. Before Rei had a chance to fight back, Jared had already silenced her with another earth-shattering kiss, his hands roaming all over her shapely body. Rei arms snaked around his neck and she shivered when she felt his hands unsnap her bra clasp, freeing her breasts from their confinement. She was by no means extremely large in that department, but she was well endowed enough, and apparently Jared had no objections as he bent his head down to suck gently on one warm globe of flesh. Rei had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from screaming out loud and threaded her hand through Jared's golden hair. Quite honestly, she had never gone further than kissing with a boy, and now this man, with his talented kisses, was breaking through years of self-restraint and control. Rei didn't know if she could even handle this. She went into further shock when Jared hands slid lower still and her panties became a thing of the past as he slid them down her smooth legs. His mouth traveled upwards again, hungrily seeking hers. 

She nearly yelped in consternation into the kiss when she felt his hands creeping towards the very center of her being, and cried out when he slowly pushed one finger in, lingering for a while before pulling out. She looked at him in shock, but immediately felt reassured when she saw his clear blue eyes, smoldering down upon hers. He pushed in again, and this time Rei shook with pleasure, curving her body up to meet his expert hands. He repeated this rhythm over and over again, until she finally felt she was ready to explode. She clutched tightly at his shoulders as she felt the last wave overtake her. 

After she recovered, she glanced into his eyes with severe distaste. 

"I thought sex required two naked people, not one and a half naked people."

"That can be easily remedied." He chuckled at her as he swiftly unbuckled his pants, letting them drop to the floor, revealing his checkered boxers, which soon joined the pants. He climbed back to Rei, kneeling over her as she looked at him somewhat nervously, averting her gaze from that particular part of his anatomy. It was her first time seeing a naked man after all. 

"Are you sure about this, Reichel?" 

"Absolutely, Mr. Campton."

He needed no further affirmation as he thrust into her in one quick stroke, starting in surprise as she cried out in pain. He had not thought she would be a virgin, but then again Rei was full of surprises. He reached out with one shaking hand to brush away the single teardrop still clinging to her impossibly long lashes and cupped her face gently.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded, despite her current soreness. He slowly kissed her again, nibbling playfully at her lips until she grinned and began to swat his shoulder playfully. Gradually, he started up a rhythm and Rei moaned as her body fell into harmony with his. The pace picked up and soon her hips were thrusting forward to meet his, her nails scraping against his back. Her head was thrown back as her body rocked backwards and forwards, Jared's mouth sucking at her neck as he drove into her again and again. They knew the peak was coming soon. Right before the last thrust, Jared whispered to Rei.

"My name is Jared."

Then he entered again, feeling the shuddering wave rip through her body, and it was music to his ears as she called out his name. 

Then, he too collapsed soon after his release, feeling more content than he had for a long time.

The next morning brought sunlight streaming into the room where Jared and Rei still lay entangled among the sheets, his arms encircled around her waist and her back pressed against his chest. He was the first to wake up, mostly due to the shrill ring of his cell-phone on top of the nightstand. 

"Hello?" Jared grumbled into his phone as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. 

"Have a good night's sleep?"

"Nath, why the fuck are you calling so early? You better have a damn good reason otherwise I'm going to pound your fucking ass into next week."

"Well, it seems that somebody was so engaged in his 'nightly activities' that he didn't realize that it's already 11 o'clock in the morning."

"Shit!"

Jared tumbled out of bed, tossing his cell phone against the closet door. Finally realizing his state of undress, he grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt he happened to chance upon in his closet, sprinting for the shower. He came out wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a navy blue collared T-shirt, rubbing his wet golden hair with a fluffy towel. Then he saw her again.

The sun's shining rays only heightened her beauty as she slept undisturbed, his blue satin sheets pulled up under her arms. Her breathing was even and her raven hair glistened against the white pillows. She was breathtaking at any hour of the day. Jared walked over to Rei's side of the bed and sat down quietly, stroking her face gently and affectionately tucking her hair behind her ears. 

"Reichel, wake up."

Rei merely mumbled something incoherent and flopped over on her belly, turning away from Jared and burrowing deeper into the pillows. Her eyes remained closed the whole while. Jared, realizing that talking her out of sleep would be completely ineffective, decided on a different method on waking her up.

Rei felt a tickling sensation on her sides, and at first decided to ignore it, but soon, it became so unbearable that her eyes were forced to snap open so she could bitch at whatever force was disturbing her much-needed beauty sleep. Amethyst and clear grey-blue met, and she was instantly mesmerized…but not enough to stop her from surreptitiously grabbing a pillow to whack Jared soundly in the head. As he stumbled back, she smirked graciously and snuggled deeper into the sheets.

"You little devil!" Jared exclaimed, chuckling. "Fine, if that won't get you up, maybe this will."

He crept back onto his bed and soundly kissed Rei, sweeping her into his arms, sheets, naked body and all. Rei screeched and beat her fists on his rock-hard chest to no avail as he carried her towards the bathroom. He finally set her down on the cold, tiled floor, and she snatched up the sheets to obscure her nudity from his view. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"You know, I've already seen everything."

She scowled at his suggestive implications. 

"Yeah? Well, you're going to see just how hard I can hit the next time you try waking me up like that."

His gaze softened.

"Are you all right, after last night and all?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She spoke gently, amazed at how considerate he could be. She would have never expected it. "Thanks for asking."

"That's good. No regrets?" He pressed his forehead softly against her own, gazing into her gemstone eyes. She smiled at this motion of endearment. 

"No, not at all."

She stood on tiptoes to press a feathery kiss on his lips. He groaned audibly as the contours of her body pressed his own. His hands lifted to capture her waist as he backed her up against the glass door of the shower to gain better access. Sometime during the whole session, the sheets that were wrapped around Rei had fluttered down to oblivion. 

"Rei," Jared whispered hoarsely. "Gods, you're such a distraction."

"Oh…as if you're not. No wonder my grades have been dropping," she moaned as his mouth sought the side of her neck. She hoped she had enough cover-up to conceal all those hickeys that were certain to appear sooner or later. 

He finally stopped, realizing that he would never get anything done if this continued.

"Rei, you do know that it's already 11:30, right?"

"It is?" she replied drowsily. 

"I believe we both need to be in Biology class at 12."

Rei's eyes opened in horror as the realization dawned on her.

"Oh shit!"

She carelessly pushed Jared away and ran all the way to the bedroom to retrieve her clothes….and then she realized that all she had worn the night before was the evening gown, and that certainly would create quite a stir if she wore that on campus. Picking up her underwear off the floor, she trotted back to where Jared stood leaning against the bathroom door, observing her in her full glory. She flushed a pinkish hue and sauntered up to him.

"Do you have anything I could wear?"

"Maybe, but I think I prefer to see you like this."

She scowled again, the second time this morning, and elbowed Jared in the side, muttering "Pervert". Laughing, he went towards his drawers, hoping to find something that fit her, purposely brushing by her.

"Now, now…no more hanky panky," Rei clucked in a motherly voice but unable to hide her teasing tone.

Jared chortled deeply and forgot all about the clothes as he pulled Rei down on the bed with him again…

Now the question was, "Were they ever going to make it to class?" 

~Well, this chapter was definitely fun for me to write, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! There's going to be some more trouble for both Jared and Rei coming up, so stay tuned. Oh, and also please read "Gliding on Thin Ice". The first chapter is out right now, so check that out too. The second chapter should be out shortly...Ok, well thank you so much to all the people who reviewed! And remember to do the same for this chapter! It really does help me think faster! Hehe! ^_^

Icedrop13


End file.
